


安慰

by infadel



Series: Apollo, Helios, Adonis, Hephaestus, Heracles, Hermes, Zagreus [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infadel/pseuds/infadel
Summary: (comfort)is when you are around





	安慰

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what is Jisung's current condition so this is how I cope
> 
> btw thank you so much for the good response to the first part of the series uwu. this is a series of standalone canon compliant one-shots, which also can be read as connected. so yeah, um I will update periodically and also write other things for Dreamies.

The rain is still pattering outside as they reach their dorm at midnight. Renjun and Ten rush for the bathroom at the same time, and Chenle can't be bothered to see who get it first. Definitely not him, he's going to crash and ignore how dirty he is. His sheet is due for washing anyway, he doesn't have schedule for the next few days, cleanliness can wait. 

 

Next to him, Jisung drops his backpack right at the door step and sighs loudly. Suddenly, Chenle isn't tired anymore. 

 

"Still hurting?" - Chenle asked, his hand rubbing along Jisung's bicep. The hoodie Jisung has on is thick despite the warming weather, and Chenle hopes at least a little bit of the comfort he wants to give reaches Jisung.

 

Jisung can't seem to muster the energy to answer, so he nods, and leans against the door. 

 

Behind them, Jeno finally gets rid of his shoes. The elder pushes forward, one arm wrapping around Jisung to half carry him. 

 

"Let's get you inside. Rest until you can go see our doctor." 

 

Jisung must be either dead on his feet or hurting really badly. He doesn't react like he usually does, jokingly, playfully. He just nods, and lets Jeno bring him to the bedroom. Chenle turns to carry all their bags, dropping Jeno's off before bringing his own and Jisung's to their room. By that time, Jeno has Jisung settled in bed, all his layers off except for the t-shirt. 

 

"You too Chenle, get some rest." - Jeno ruffles his hair. "Keep an eye on Jisung?"

 

"Of course." - Chenle smiled back reassuringly.

 

Jeno considers that good enough, scuttling off to fight for the bathroom as well.

 

The room falls into silence. Since Jisung seems to be already half way to dream land, Chenle tries his best to be as quiet as possible while putting their stuff away and changing into pajamas. He does knock into the corner of their dresser once, and drop his lotion with a loud clang. But Jisung remains still the whole time, so Chenle assumes he fell asleep.

 

Until he passes by Jisung's bed on the way to his own, and a familiar hand grabs his wrist.

 

"Huh, you still up?" - Chenle asks, stepping a bit closer so Jisung's hand doesn't have to reach as much. 

 

"You are as loud as an alarm clock, seriously." 

 

"Sorry."

 

Jisung laughs at Chenle's sheepish expression, before dropping his tone into something a bit more gentle and low.

 

"Sleep with me tonight. I need the cuddling."

 

Chenle will usually protest. But Jisung does kind of need the comfort. So he blushes, stammering a half hearted rejection.

 

"Shouldn't we avoid contact? I will make your injuries worse or something."

 

"Pretty sure you are softer than that floor." - Jisung replies, then pulls him even closer.

 

Chenle can't afford to fall on Jisung and possibly break something. He also kind of, really, doesn't want to reject because Jisung is here, Jisung asks, more vulnerably than usual. Chenle pretty much has never said no under similar circumstances. He goes along with it, climbing onto the bed.  

 

It's a single, so Jisung has to make space for him. Chenle lies down bit by bit, and at the end has to let Jisung manhandle him into a comfortable position. One of his legs is between Jisung's, they are facing each other and Jisung has his right arm around Chenle to keep him from falling off their small bed. 

 

"You know, we should move to my bed. It's bigger." - Chenle whispers after they finally settle.

 

"Don't wanna. It's warmer here. Also I want my bed to smell like you later. It will calm me down." - Jisung says, already half asleep.

 

He doesn't see Chenle's blush.

 

Jisung drops off pretty fast after that, almost immediately. Chenle is tired too, but his heart isn't calm enough to fall asleep yet.

 

Jisung is always softer, when he is tired. He seeks Chenle's touch more often then, and Chenle always gets stumped by it. Chenle knows, Jisung has done it repeatedly, has even said it. That Chenle calms him, that Chenle's presence is special to him. But Jisung is special to Chenle too, so every touch feels one of a kind, every little things has meaning.

 

More importantly though, tonight, Chenle is worried. Jisung is a big boy now, bigger than him physically, sometimes more resilient than him mentally. But he sees Jisung falls and falls and falls, each time taking a bit more of his strength to get up and Chenle thinks, no, please, let him be okay.

 

They don't know if Jisung is okay or not, right now. The doctor will probably have to run a million tests to make sure. 

 

So Chenle is nervous, scared, worried, maybe even terrified.

 

Jisung subconsciously shifts closer, his heavy breath ghosting Chenle's collarbone. His arm tightening around Chenle.

 

Chenle looks at him peacefully sleeping. 

 

Okay, okay, I get it, you're good.

 

Chenle's heart slowly calms, and he doesn't know when he falls asleep.

 

\---

 

Chenle is a heavy sleeper, so he isn't surprised when he wakes up and Jisung isn't there. There is a note on Jisung's pillow.

 

"Gotta go super early, both management and the hospital figure it's best to have some privacy while they check up on my conditions and carry tests and shit. I'll update. Rest well. - Jisung" 

 

Outside, the sky isn't even bright yet. They fell asleep with the light on, but the light is off now and the room is partially dark and Chenle can't see much. Jisung must have gotten up with only a few hours of sleep.

 

He lies down again, and takes a deep breath.

 

Jisung might have said that he likes his bed smelling like Chenle. But, Chenle likes it too, likes it even more that the bed smells like a mix of him and Jisung. There is the deodorant smell Jisung likes, spicy, heavy, drug-ish. There is the lemon smell from the body spray Chenle likes. There is smell from Jisung's body wash and shampoo, it's a set with the deodorant but milder. There is a mix of normal body musk and hair dye too, the typical boyish smell which Chenle couldn't decide belongs to him or Jisung.

 

Chenle thinks about Jisung, glad that he's safe and he's actually at the hospital now where there are trained people to fix him and he will be fine, yeah, he will be and Chenle just has to wait for him to come back. 

 

Stay here, he thinks. Stay here, Jisung wants him here, let's be the first thing Jisung sees when he comes back, he thinks. 

 

It's easier to fall asleep this time.

 

\---

 

Jisung is back sooner than expected. He is back, and Chenle is sprawled across his bed, brown hair going everywhere, snoring a little. 

 

He changes into actual pajamas this time and climbs onto the bed.

 

None of his injuries are bad. A lot of bruising, his knee in particular will need to rest. But nothing is actually broken, not even a crack, lucky him. So he just needs rest, pain killers as appropriate and he will be good as new in two weeks.

 

So he feels indefinitely better, and Chenle is in his bed exactly where he wants him.

 

He will have to weasel more cuddling out of Chenle. But for now, this is enough. 


End file.
